


glaceon

by sxuldaeng



Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 20:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11112492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxuldaeng/pseuds/sxuldaeng
Summary: 00.00 kst - she's finally in love





	glaceon

[x](https://twitter.com/TheEndOfTheSun/status/870583496921698304) this happened and I had to wrote this.

 

 

 

"She is here looking at me, looking every single thing of the shop, except me.

"She is here looking at me, looking every single thing of the shop, except me.

She is here, just breathing.

She was just the prettiest girl that I fell for.

I am looking at her, thinking that she is the best person that came into my life.

I love her.

Why do I love her so much? 

She is watching me, what can I do? I am just going to pretend that I'm looking at this.

Her eyes, I can't look at them, her dark eyes...

That hair! She told me that she doesn't like it, but, well, she is perfect with any colour, and that blonde suits her so much.

Oh, she looked me again, why does she think that I'm not realizing what she is doing? She is always looking at me.

It could be just my imagination, but, I think that she likes me, but... I'm so shy.

When she looks me and smiles I feel that butterfly in my stomach, that beautiful smile that always makes me soft.

She is making me laugh, I don't know why she is always this bright, but, I think that she can be my Sun.

I am a bright person too, but not like her, she is just, her.

She is going to buy something, but, what?"

 

 

"Well, I am here with her, one of her favourites shops, I hope she likes it.

Why is she so much pretty?

I don't want to think this about her.

I am so mad with me, why I am looking at her all the time?

Her eyes, her long and blonde hair, she is amazing.

I am going to smile at her, just because I don't want to be cold.

Her smile is so cute, like her, but I don't want to think about this!

I'm going to buy this, but, just for me, I don't think that she will like it, I bought something before met her this afternoon."

 

"Okay, we are walking alone, It's late now, but she bought a cd, for her, I really thought that it was for me even if I don't like that group.

Well, I am not mad, just... I thought other things that's all.

Why is she looking at me that happy? I didn't do nothing special.

She stopped, why?

Her smile again, why I feel all this? She doesn't even like me.

She's looking for something but I think that she doesn't found it.

Why is she like this?

I will be waiting for her but, I'm just mad."

 

"Well, we are walking together, I think that she is mad with me, but I don't know why.

I'm just going to smile at her and then give her the surprise.

Why is not here? I have to find it, it must be here.

I just remembered that.

I left it at the shop, I have to go now.

I hope that she is not mad, I just want to give it to her now so...

 

I have it, now I'm going to give it to her, I hope that she is still waiting for me.

She is not here, she just left...

I told her that she should be there when I left.

Why I am going to do now?

I am so mad, okay, I am going home."

 

"Why does she take so long? 

Did she forget that I am here waiting for her?

I see her now, but, I am going to scare her, she deserves it.

I am going to hide here, I think that she is not going to see me.

Why is she so impatient?

Is she going now? Here I go.

Why is she crying? She just waited five minutes...

She is going to give me something, I can't believe it, why does she remembered it?

She is going to tell me something, but I think that she is so nervous, why?"

 

"Why am I crying like this? She is just my friend.

I will give her this another day...

Why is she like this!? I thought that she left.

I'm crying like a fool now, she is going to think that I am mad with her.

I'm going to give it to her now, I want to go home.

She looks so pretty with the night lights, she looks like the Moon. Am I...? No, no.

Oh, it's 00.00 am... it's so late, I will just give it to her and leave.

She looks so pretty, and she is smiling so brightly, my Moon...

I am going to accept it, I am in love with her, should I tell her that?"

 

"A glaceon, why is she like this?

I love it, I didn't think that she remembered that glaceon is one of my favourite pokemon...

She just told me that? Okay, she did it.

She looks like the Sun even at midnight, I love her too.

Her face, she is so close...

Is she going to kiss me?

She did it! I think that I am the happiest person on earth, her lips, I want to kiss her again."

 

"She likes it!

I am so happy, I remembered that she saw this one day and told me that is one of her favourite pokemon.

She looks so happy, and bright, I am going to tell her that I love her so much.

I did it, why is she so shy?

She doesn't like me?

She feels the same, why I have to do now? kiss her?

I am going to do it.

She kissed me again, I... love her, yes, she is not just my friend.

I am holding her hand and kissing her now, I feel so happy."

 

"She is holding my hand, looking at me and kissing me.

Is this a dream?

Now she is just not my friend...

Is she my girlfriend? I think so.

Nevermind, it's late now, I should go home."

 

"It is too late, I am going home now.

But first I will kiss her again.

Her lips are so soft, just like her.

I am home now but I can't stop thinking about what happened today.

I think that I am going to sleep now."

 

"I just arrived at home and going to sleep after this amazing day.

But I can't stop thinking about it, I will just close my eyes."

 

"I love her."

"I love her."

 


End file.
